Moments
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: Will be a series of Stella and Flack one shots. The only connection is an assumed established SBDF relationship
1. Moments

Disclaimer—I don't own the CSI: NY Characters

Note From the Author—Fluff warning! This may be the sickliest sweet story I've written in a long time. I was feeling the need for the cotton candy fluff and this is the result. Even though you may feel the need to call your dentist at the end, I hope you enjoy.

Moments, they have amazing potential. One single moment can make or break a day; a moment can make you instantly happy, sad, or excited. For Stella Bonasera, the moments that made her happiest were sometimes the strangest.

Finding surprising blood evidence or a hair could lift her spirits for an entire day. A breakthrough interrogation could leave her smiling for hours; and solving a case, watching the guilty party being led off in handcuffs and eventually headed to prison made her feel absolutely amazing.

With such exhilarating moments in her past and the knowledge that there would be so many similar moments in her future, she never thought that anything would come close to making her feel the same. She certainly never expected to find the same kind of elation in someone's arms; and yet she did.

Stella hadn't planned on getting involved with Detective Don Flack, it had just sort of happened. Late night paperwork exchanges had turned to drinks, drinks had turned to dates, and things had logically progressed from there. They took things slow, but it wasn't long before they'd each become one half of a twosome. They made each other happy, and they both felt a sense of completion and fulfillment that was entirely unique.

Realizing that her relationship with Don Flack made her feel as happy as her work wasn't a gradual process for Stella; it just hit her one morning. That particular morning she woke slowly, sunlight filtering in and gently rousing her. She woke feeling warm and content, with the comforting weight of Flack's arms around her. He was still sleeping, and after checking the time and remembering that they both had the day off, she smiled and settled back in against him. With her head tucked in against his shoulder and her hand pressed to the strong beat of his heart, she suddenly felt an almost giddy joy overtake her. Her breath caught in her chest, and she let herself ride on the wave of happiness. It certainly didn't escape her that the only other time she'd felt so elated, she'd been working a case.

Considering her past, the moment had the potential for panic, but Stella felt completely calm. She'd lived enough to learn that she should be cautious, but that she couldn't shut people out. She figured that Don Flack making her blissfully happy was no accident; so she went with the feeling. A smile still playing at the corners of her mouth, she pressed a kiss against his shoulder. His arms tightened around her in his sleep and she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before the rhythmic beat of his heart under her hand soothed her to sleep, and the last thought that flitted through her sleep hazy mind was that she was lucky to be able to find happiness; and that maybe, even if it wasn't quite the same feeling that she got from her work, it was damn close. And that was a truly beautiful thing.


	2. Cuddle

Disclaimer—I don't own the CSI :NY characters

Note From the Author-- This one is incredibly short, but don't worry, there's more to come

The first night that Stella and Flack spent together was early in their relationship and wasn't what anyone would have expected. They had planned to go out to dinner, a little Russian place in Soho everyone had been raving about. But at the end of the day and after a particularly unpleasant case, they settled for takeout Chinese from down the street and crashed on Flack's couch with a rented movie. After they'd finished dinner they'd settled in to watch the movie, and ten minutes in they were both out cold fully dressed.

When Flack woke in the morning it was with a smile. He and Stella were tangled together on a couch that barely held the pair of them and he was amazed they'd manage to stay put all night. He could only figure that they had been so exhausted that they'd hardly moved. He couldn't even remember what movie they'd watched.

Don quickly decided to try to catch a few more minutes of sleep. It seemed his eyes had barely closed when he felt a surprising nuzzling at his chest. His eyes opened again and he looked down at Stella with a smile. She couldn't possibly… could she? Experimentally, he drew slightly away from her. Surely enough a slight frown creased her brow and she moved to nuzzle up against him again, settling in against the curve of his neck with a sigh.

He stroked a hand through her hair even as he suppressed a laugh. Stella Bonasera was a cuddler. He had seen this beautiful amazing woman chase down perps in stilettos and question a suspect endlessly until they cracked. He had seen her at the top and at the bottom, and she was a wonderful and fascinating combination of strength, beauty, power and femininity. He couldn't quite say why, but would never have guessed that she would be the type to cuddle and snuggle.

What had always struck Flack about Stella was her strength. He'd only seen her truly vulnerable once, and his heart still quaked in his chest when he thought back to what he and Mac had found in her apartment all that time ago. Even then, even under all of the panic and distress, there had been a layer of steel, and her strength had helped to pull her through the ordeal. Somehow all of that strength and the cuddly sleeping habits didn't equate in his head. That they both existed in the same woman only served to make her even more alluring to him.

With a grin he closed his eyes again, settling with Stella tucked against him, her lips pressed to the skin of her neck. He wasn't sure where they were going, but he knew he was going to have an amazing time figuring out the amazingly sexy puzzle that was Stella Bonasera.


	3. Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY

Trying to get a moment alone to have a word with Flack was pretty much impossible. Stella had discovered that early on in their relationship but she still found it incredibly frustrating some days. Today was certainly one of those days as she'd been trying to talk to him all day. She finally had him alone when they'd gotten the call from Danny that he was on his way in with their suspect. With a man to question in about five minutes Stella threw up her hands and gave up.

Not an hour later their guy had confessed and she was walking back to her car with every intention of heading home. When her cell phone rang she groaned and hoped that it wasn't a summons back to the lab. With a sigh she pulled the phone out and put it to her ear. "Bonasera."

"Leaving so soon," Flack's voice asked on the other end.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her features. "I'm going home before I can get dragged back to the lab."

"I'm wounded you didn't stick around to see me," he joked. "What did you need earlier?"

She laughed. "I needed to tell you that we're going out tonight."

"We are, are we?" Flack asked wryly. "And where are we going?"

"You'll find out," Stella told him slyly as she slid into the car. "Wear something nice."

"Don't I always?"

At eight sharp that night Stella opened her front door to find Flack leaning against the door jamb rather casually. "So, where are we going?"

Stella shook her head. "Uh uh." She reached up to tug on the lapels of the button down shirt he'd left open at the neck, pulling him down and kissing him softly. "You'll find out."

He pulled back and for the first time since he arrived, Flack noticed Stella's outfit. She was dressed in thin strapped, curve skimming purple silk that stopped abruptly at the knee. The heels put her nearly at his eye level and her hair curled wildly around her face. "I think that wow would be a completely inadequate statement to make, but since I think my brain quit working about a minute ago I've just got to say… wow."

She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around him. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Flack kissed her languidly. She smelled like sin and looked even better, and he suddenly felt incredibly reluctant to go anywhere. "You sure you want to go out?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

Laughing, she tugged on his hand, shutting the door behind them. "Let's go."

She took him to a club off the beaten path. It was artfully, albeit dimly, lit and the dance floor was packed with couples moving to the music. "You never stop surprising me, you know that?" Flack said with a smile.

"Good to know. Come on."

They took a table and before long they were enjoying some of the best food they'd had in weeks. As usual conversation between them flowed easily as they ate and when they were finished Don looked out towards the dance floor. "You up for it?"

Stella grinned. "Why do you think I brought you here tonight? Show me what you've got Detective."

Flack obligingly took her hand and led her out on the floor. It quickly became that what he had was pretty spectacular. The song was a quick one and her laugh rang out across the floor as the spun and dipped their way to the end. The next song was slow and sensuous and Stella closed the gap between them as it started. "You're an excellent dancer Detective," she told Flack playfully.

His blue eyes flashed with humor. "A well guarded secret. Don't tell Messer, I'll never live it down."

She laughed. "Secret's safe with me."

Pressed close together, they swayed in contented silence for a moment before Flack spoke again. "You know, I've wanted to dance with you this way since the night we went after the jokers with the super car."

"Really?" She looked up somewhat bemusedly. "I seem to remember a very pretty young thing whispering some very creative suggestions in your ear that night."

"She was very pretty and very young, and that's about all she had going for her. But you…" He trailed off for a moment, running a finger along her collar bone. "You were absolutely radiant. That slinky number you were in made me want my hands all over you. Of course I figured if I got my hands all over you right then and there I'd lose my hands and my job."

She shook her head. "I can't say you wouldn't have lost your job, but I can tell you for sure that you wouldn't have lost your hands. You probably would have gotten more than you lost."

"Keep telling me things like that and we'll be making quite a stir in a minute here."

"Well, just to add a bit more fuel to the fire; I feel it's only fair to let you know…" She moved until her mouth was a hair's breadth from his. "Those suggestions your little friend was whispering in your ear? I can top them any day," she whispered.

"I'll bet you can," he mumbled against her lips before he kissed her. "I'll just bet you can."


	4. Snow Angels

Note From the Author—Here we go again. I wrote this when I should have been taking notes in a 4000 level college history class… oops. Anyway I was really sick of living in my home state's version of a winter wonderland and figured this was a good way to make me feel better about it. It worked. Enjoy!

"Don, where are we going? Stella asked.

Flack grinned as she questioned him. "You'll find out."

Stella folded her arms over her chest and sat back huffily. For some reason she was unable to fathom, she was in a cab with a scarf tied loosely around her eyes. It had been a long day, the end of an even longer week and she had mostly wanted to go home and go to bed after a nice glass of wine. But Flack hadn't taken no for an answer ; so here she was sitting in a cab to God only knew where at half past midnight in the middle of a February snow storm. "Don can't this wait for tomorrow?"

He shook his head even though she couldn't see him. "Stell, I'm doing this tonight for a reason. Just trust me okay?"

She sighed. "Okay."

The cab stopped only a few minutes later and Don quietly paid the driver and helped Stella out of the car. As she stepped out she felt her feet sink into the snow and was immediately thankful that she'd put on a pair of riding boots that morning.

She expected Flack to start moving but for a moment they just stood there. "Don?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out the best way to do this. I'm not sure how safe it would be to have you walking in this."

"That's comforting," she quipped.

"Trust me Stell, this will be worth it." He sighed. "Okay, you're going to have to ride piggy back."

She tilted her head before remembering that she was currently incapable of shooting the incredulous look she had in mind. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, come on. Turn around and lets get you up there."

With a sigh Stella turned. She could only assume she was facing his back. She reached up to put her hands on his shoulders and jumped. He caught her underneath her thighs and for a moment they both teetered rather precariously.

As they struggled to stay upright Stella couldn't help but laugh. "I really hope this is worth all the trouble."

"It will be," he told her. "You holding on?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck securely. "I'm good."

"Let's go then."

The started off and Stella was struck by how idiotic they must look. "I feel ridiculous."

He laughed. "I feel a little ridiculous too. Don't worry about that and concentrate on holding on, I don't want to drop you."

Her arms tightened fractionally. "I have to warn you that if I fall from this kind of height I can make sure I'm very un-obliging for some time," she told him.

"Ouch, below the belt Stell."

"Just keep it in mind," she said with a smile.

"Well it's a moot point because we're here." He came to a stop. "Loosen up."

With a laugh she loosened her grip and he slid her to the ground. She was almost ankle deep in snow and it was still falling. "Do I get to look now?" she asked, even more curious now about where they were.

Flack shifted to stand behind her. His hands found the tie around her eyes. "You get to look now."

With one tug the scarf fell away. She blinked for a moment before she focused and when she took in her surroundings her heart warmed and her breath momentarily stole away. "Don," she said quietly.

They were in the middle of Central Park and everything in front of them was blanketed in sparkling white. Because of the late hour and the storm, the snow was left virtually untouched. The trees and benches were draped with clouds of snow and Stella thought she'd never seen anything in the city so beautiful.

Flack wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I felt like we both needed something to remind us that not everything in life is like what we see most days."

"It's gorgeous," she told him. She turned in his arms to kiss him. "You're pretty amazing."

He grinned. "Well I try anyway. So, are you going to take advantage of all of this untouched snow?" he asked.

With a mischievous smile she bent down and gathered a handful of snow. Before he had a chance to realize what was going on she dropped it down the back of his jacket. She watched laughing as he tried to shake it out. He straightened, his eyes flashing with humor. Stella saw what was coming and fled. She'd only made it about ten feet when he pegged her in the butt with a snowball.

She turned with a determined smile on her face. "Oh now you've done it."

In seconds they were engaged in an all out snowball war. Soon they were both caked in snow and laughing hysterically. Flack tossed his last snowball then snagged Stella around the waist, sending them both tumbling into the snow.

Stella tried to catch her breath as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't remember the last time I did that."

"Me either. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Laughing again, she rolled away from him. Laying flat on her back she scissored her arms and legs to create a perfect snow angel. "Help me up?" she asked.

Flack stood and walked over to her, careful not to disturb her wintery art. "Okay. Hands?"

She held her hands out and he pulled her to her feet. In their effort to keep the snow angel in tact Stella overbalanced and crashed into his chest. Once again they hit the ground laughing. Flack rolled until she was underneath him and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. "So was it worth it?"

She smiled. "It was definitely worth it. Thank you."

He leaned in for a long, slow kiss that left them both surprised the snow wasn't melting around them. "My pleasure." He glanced briefly over his shoulder. "And besides, you make one hell of a snow angel."

Note From the Author Again—Yes I realize it would be rather unlikely to find Central Park in such pristine condition but humor me okay? 


	5. Happier Endings

Note From The Author—Here we go; another moment in the lives of Stella and Flack. This one came to me when I was on one of my typical NY kicks with my DVDs recently. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of CSI: NY

She was driving him crazy, that's all there way to it. He didn't know if it was intentional or accidental, but she was driving him positively mad. But this wasn't the pull your hair out kind of crazy. This was the heart pounding, skin burning, itching to touch, have to get my hands on her kind of crazy. Unfortunately, it didn't seem likely that he would get a chance to do anything about it any time soon.

They were at a large banquet being thrown in the honor of New York's finest. The entire team was there along with a good portion of the police force and most of the higher ups. Flack felt as if he was being choked in the monkey suit he was wearing, and a lot of that had to do with his significant other. He probably should have been amazed at how easily she could drive him to the edge from clear across a crowded ballroom, but he was so completely head over heels in love with her that he didn't even question anymore. For the moment he just watched.

Stella was dressed in shimmering midnight blue. The gown hugged every dangerous curve and left her back completely bare. Every time she turned her back to him to answer a question or speak to someone he felt his mouth go dry as cotton. Every now and then her laugh would ring out and his hands would clench involuntarily with the desire to touch. Then their eyes would meet and she would smile briefly but brightly before turning back to whatever conversation she was engaged in at the time.

She had been dancing with other men that night, purely harmlessly. She was gorgeous, wildly intelligent and interesting, and he would have been surprised if no one had approached her. Still, he wished he could monopolize her time for the whole night; but that wasn't really an option since only a handful of people were aware of their relationship.

When Don missed something Mac said for about the tenth time that night he decided he needed some fresh air or some cold water; something, anything to back away from the intense need he was feeling to grab hold of Stella and ravish her mouth in front of God and everybody. Shaking his head, he told Mac he was headed out for a second and made a beeline for the door.

Stella saw when he left and smiled to herself. She'd known he'd been watching her all night long. She hadn't necessarily been intentionally provocative, but she wasn't ashamed to say that she felt some inherent female satisfaction at the knowledge that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

She was still smiling when Danny came up to her. "Are you trying to drive him completely crazy or is that just a bonus?" he asked.

"A little from column A, a little from column B," she answered with a laugh.

"You gonna put the poor man out of his misery anytime soon?"

Stella laughed. "Now Danny…" she tsked. She left him laughing in her wake and made her way out of the room quietly. She looked around the hotel's lobby to make sure nobody was around before she slipped into the men's room. Flack was at the sink, having just splashed his face with cold water. "Too hot in there?" she asked innocently.

He turned to her with a somewhat grim smile. "Are you trying to drive me crazy, because I was about an inch away from… well let's just say it wouldn't have been subtle," he told her.

She walked across the room to stand in front of him. "Maybe some of it was on purpose. I guess I like it, knowing that I make you just a little bit crazy sometimes."

Flack shook his head. "Stell you make me a lot crazy pretty much all the time. Tonight it's just magnified about a hundred times. You look gorgeous; did I tell you that earlier?"

"You did, but it's always nice to hear it again," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You told me once that you could think of a lot of reasons for a woman to be in a men's bathroom, all with a lot happier endings."

"I seem to remember that," he answered, his hands pressing against the warm skin of her bare back. "How happy of an ending are we talking here?"

She laughed. "I don't think either of us is willing to go for that happy of an ending in a restroom at a public function, but at least…" She trailed off as she tilted her mouth up to meet his. Considering all of his pent up energy the kiss was stunningly slow and thorough, and when they pulled apart she was smiling up at him. "That makes me pretty happy," she said quietly.

"Yeah, me too. We'd better get back though; can't both be missing for too long."

She nodded. "You're right."

"But…" He bent to kiss her again, this time more urgently. "A little happiness for the road."

Laughing, she wiped a smear of lipstick from his mouth. "Maybe a little too much happy. I'll see you back out there. Who knows, maybe I'll even save you a dance."

She was gone in another moment. He waited a minute before leaving himself. When he got back to the ballroom he immediately saw Stella. She was out on the floor dancing with Mac, and she sent a quick stunning smile his way. Calmer now than he had been, he watched the two of them with a smile as they whirled around the dance floor. Maybe he couldn't have her all to himself tonight, but he was betting on a whole lot more happy endings for some time to come.

Note From The Author—There we have it. A slightly strange story with a little bit of everything thrown in. I couldn't help but go for the playful again and I hope you enjoyed. Just as a side note the line 'a little from column A, a little from column B' comes from an episode of the Simpsons. I clearly don't own the Simpsons characters or lines but I do inject that phrase into everyday conversation for some reason : ).


	6. I Believe

Note From The Author--A very short chapter that just occurred to me when I was sitting in class and should have been paying attention to the video we were watching. Do you see the pattern here? : ) Enjoy

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters. Damn

Stella was staring rather intently down at her desk when Don walked into her office that night. Smiling bemusedly he knocked on the already open door. She looked up and smiled somewhat half-heartedly. "Hey."

His own smile was fatigued and tinged with sadness. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired mostly; tired and overwrought."

Flack nodded, taking a seat across from her. "It's been a hard case. I can't believe the son of a bitch tried to justify slaughtering an entire family by claiming they were tools of the devil. Well, I can believe it because it wouldn't be the first time, but he killed a five year old, a three year old and an infant along with those adults. How can any kind of belief justify that?"

Stella sighed. "I've been thinking about that ever since we brought him in. I guess the only answer I can come up with is that everyone needs something to believe in, no matter how horrible it may be."

"I guess you're right. But there are plenty of things I believe in and I can't imagine believing in anything so strongly that I could justify to myself taking an innocent life."

"I can't either, but unless you're in someone's head…" Leaning back, she looked over his weary form. "What do you believe Don?"

He thought carefully for a moment before he answered. "I believe that what we do is important, and that even though there's always another twisted bastard out there for every one we put away, we make a difference. I also believe that friendship is a gift, and that love is an even bigger gift." He smiled. "I believe that some people are alive only because it's illegal to kill them." She laughed at that but quieted when his eyes found hers and held. "And I believe that even though it's fun to try and find your way there with others, there really is one person on the planet you're meant to be with."

Stella's heart felt heavy in her chest with the enormous weight of what he'd just said. "So do I," she told him.

"What do you believe in Stell?" he asked quietly.

"I believe in what we do, just like you. I've come to believe that no matter how broken you are you should never give up. I believe in science and strength and knowledge. I believe that a little piece of your heart always belongs to your first love; and I believe that I've fallen completely in love with you."

He nodded. "Good. That's good because I was going to feel like a real schmuck if you hadn't said that."

She laughed. "Got anything else to say Detective Flack?"

Don stood to walk around her desk, drawing her out of her chair and into his arms. "I love you, I'm in love with you, all of the above," he told her.

"I love you too." She tilted her head up in silent invitation and his lips met hers with no hesitation. When they pulled apart she smiled up at him. "I believe you're not a schmuck."

Note From The Author—Really short, I know but oh well. The line about people being alive only because you can't kill them is for my Dad because he says that all the time : )


	7. Flirt

Note From The Author—No idea where this came from, but I couldn't help but write it down. I hope you enjoy : )

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters.

Don Flack was a flirt; a charming flirt nonetheless. Stella had always known he was a flirt, but somehow her awareness of the fact had heightened exponentially since they had started seeing each other. It had never bothered her before, not once. Now it proved to be a constant annoyance for her, which then made her annoyed at herself for being aggravated.

Stella found herself constantly exasperated by the presence of Detective Angell, which was too ridiculous for words. She liked Angell and she always had; but now her and Flack's playful banter set her teeth on edge. But because she knew that she was being ridiculous and that Flack wasn't interested in Angell at all, she never said anything about it. Still, as well as she hid her aggravation, Lindsay picked up on it. Rather than talk to Stella about it she decided to go straight to the source.

The next case they worked together Lindsay cornered him in the break room. Hands on her hips, she looked him straight in the eye. "You're a flirt."

"I am not a flirt," he said, sounding somewhat incredulous.

"You're a flirt, and it's driving Stella crazy."

Flack shook his head. "How do you even know about Stell and I?" he asked. "We haven't even told anyone yet."

Lindsay smirked. "Never underestimate me Don Flack."

"Okay, okay but the flirting thing is completely off base. Even if I were flirting Stella knows I'm not interested in anyone but her. Hell I've been waiting for her for years."

"Just pay attention for a while, you'll see what I mean."

Flack maintained his believe that he wasn't flirting, but he figured he may as well pay attention, if for no other reason than to prove Lindsay wrong. He figured he was going along pretty well, then he caught himself teasing Angell and it hit him. He was totally flirting, and all he could think was well hell, Lindsay was right.

The rest of the day he was friendly and attentive but he made a significant effort not to do or say anything that could remotely be construed as flirting. Stella being upset about it was pulling at the back of his mind all day and he wondered why she hadn't said anything. Either way he felt like an insensitive idiot.

Stella was surprised to hear the urgent knocking at her door after eleven that night. She opened the door to Flack, both surprised and happy. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He shut the door behind him then turned to her, shaking his head. "I'm an idiot."

"Okay, I'm confused."

"I'm a total flirt. I didn't realize until today and I feel like an ass."

She shook her head. "Don…"

"No I really feel like an ass. I guess I never really thought of myself as a flirt, then Lindsay said something and I started to pick up on it; I never even thought that something I was doing could be upsetting you and if I had I swear…"

Stella cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Don, it's okay, really."

He gently moved her hand away. "If it upsets you it's not okay Stell."

"I can live with it. It's part of who you are, and I wouldn't ever want you to change who you are because I'm being ridiculous."

"How do you figure you're being ridiculous?" he questioned.

She wrapped her arms around herself with a sigh. "Don't you realize how stupid I feel? I know you and Angell are just friends so being annoyed by the two of you flirting just makes me feel like an idiot."

"Stell..." Smiling, he unwound her arms and pulled her into his. "You are anything but stupid. If Danny or Hawkes was flirting with you all the time I'd probably be fighting of the urge to punch something; I get it."

"I'm glad," she told him, leaning up to kiss him slowly. "Because it would be worse if you didn't feel that way."

"My feelings are here for the long haul Stell, just like me. What if we compromise and I say that I'll do my best to trim down the flirting?"

Stella laughed. "I can work with that."

Flack grinned. "I tell you how cute you look tonight?" he asked.

She looked down at her pajama pants and tank top, thinking of the hair piled on top of her head as she smiled up at him. "You flirting with me Detective?"

Note From The Author—Okay, so I can't seem to stay away from the pithy one liners to end the chapters. I'm not sure why, it's just how I work evidently. Go me : ) And just as a side note to everyone who watched last night; so so sooooooo piiiiiisssssed about the whole Danny thing!!


	8. Just Far Enough

Note From The Author—Here is another moment in the Stella and Flack universe. I find it terribly ironic and slightly frightening that my inspiration returns full force during finals week when I really should be paying attention to school. Oh well. Enjoy

Stella would never forget the fateful day when Mac came into her office and pushed her in a direction that would permanently alter her course. She had been poring over a file for a good half an hour when she heard Lindsay and Don outside. She looked up to see the two of them laughing together and as usual felt her heart absurdly go pitter patter when she saw him.

In a moment he was on his way after sending a wave in her direction. She returned it with a half smile and watched as he walked away. Shaking her head she turned back to her file with a frown. Stella felt like an idiot whenever she thought about her infatuation with the man, but she couldn't seem to shake it. There was just something about him that made it impossible for her to climb out of whatever it was she felt for him. So with a sigh, she returned to her work and tried to ignore it.

She was so wrapped up in her own musings that she didn't notice Mac watching her through the glass. She was his best friend, so he could see clear as day what was going on with her. Deciding it was time to step in, he walked into the office.

"Stella."

She looked up with a smile. "Hey Mac, what's going on?"

Mac took a seat across from her and regarded her carefully for a moment. "This has gone too far Stella."

"What?" she asked. "Mac you're going to have to help me out here because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You and Don."

Stella shook her head. "There's nothing going on between Don and I Mac."

He shot her one of his half smiles. "Isn't that the problem?"

"I don't know what to say to that."

"Just hear me out Stella. I've been watching you struggle with this for a while, and it's clear to me how miserable you are."

She smiled somewhat sadly. "I'm not miserable Mac."

"Unhappy then," he conceded. "All I'm saying is that maybe its time to do something about it."

"Are you giving me permission to break the rules?" she teased.

He held up his hands. "Hey, Don doesn't technically work for me. As far as I'm concerned it doesn't even count."

"Mac…"

"Just consider it Stella. I just want you to find a little happiness, and if he'll make you happy…" He shrugged. "Go for it."

To say that Stella had been surprised by Mac's advice would be an understatement. She'd never dreamed that he would feel that way, let alone that she had been that transparent. Yet even with his suggestion a seeming blessing she was having a hard time moving outside of herself and doing something about it. Tray as she might she couldn't find any way to approach the situation that wouldn't leave both her and Flack feeling embarrassed. In the end she decided that perhaps the best way to go was the romantic form of a blitz attack. Maybe the element of surprise would work to her advantage. She was about to find out.

A few days later they were working together on a case. They were walking back to the car after conducting a few interviews when she felt a jittery need to take action come over her, and she stopped in her tracks.

Flack turned around to look at her. "Stell you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just stay still for a second."

"Okay," he drawled. "Why?"

"Just be quiet for a minute." She strode towards him and saw his eyes widen when he realized her intentions. She couldn't suppress a shiver of anticipation and she noted his surprise with some sort of primal satisfaction. Then her mind went completely blank as their lips met.

If she had been concerned about his reaction she needn't have been, because Stella Bonasera with her mouth on his was one of his wildest dreams come to life in vivid color. Immediately he was giving as much as she was taking and he anchored her to him with one hand pressed to her back and the other tangled in her hair. They pulled apart only when the people around them on the street began to cat call.

Flack looked down at her. "If you think this was a one time deal Bonasera, so help me God…"

Stella smiled and leaned forward. He kissed her again, less urgently this time, and she shook her head when she pulled back. "This is definitely not a one time thing."

"Good." Feeling a little giddy he laced their fingers together as they began to walk. "You beat me to the punch, you know that?"

"Oh really?" she asked.

He nodded. "Mm, hmm. I was about ready to work up the courage to ask you out." He raised their joined hands to kiss the back of hers before he grinned. "Your way is so much better."


	9. For The First Time

Note From The Author—I don't know why but for some reason I feel really out of my element in this story. But my mother always tells me that the only way to grow is to take yourself out of your element. So here this is, and hopefully it will help me grow as a writer. We'll see : ) Enjoy, and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of CSI: NY

For the first time in years, Stella had found someone who made her truly happy. Of course, if someone had told her that that happiness would come in the form of a wisecracking New York detective some ten years her junior she probably would have laughed in their face. Yet there they were, almost three months into a relationship, and she kept finding herself falling more and more for him. Still there was one thing about their relationship that had her constantly wondering.

In the three months since they'd gotten together they had yet to make love, and it wasn't her hesitancy that had created that state. She knew that she trusted Don implicitly, but he was incredibly careful with her. He better than anyone else knew the trials she'd suffered in her past and she knew the last thing he wanted was to push her too fast too far. Yet she sensed that there was much more to it than just that, and she needed more than anything else to know what was really holding him back.

They were lying together on her couch one night, half watching some comedy on TV when she finally broached the subject. "Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so hesitant with me? I'm not going to break."

Flack sat up, taking her with them so they sat side by side. "I don't think you're going to break Stell," he told her quietly.

She settled her hand over his and turned to face him. "Then what Don?"

"I've been with plenty of women Stell. I'm not one for one night stands or anything like that, but I guess I've always been a practitioner of the special third date rule."

"Okay," she said, smiling at him. "I hope this is going somewhere else."

He nodded. "It is, I promise. There have been other women, but nothing as serious as with you."

Stella felt heat wash over her at the tenderness in his voice. "Don."

"I'm not done. Bottom line here Stell…" He reached up to brush a curl from her face. "Nobody has ever been as special as you, and I want to make sure you know that, and that you feel that."

The warmth of love and care settled over her and she suddenly found herself fighting back tears. She reached up to rest her hand against his cheek. "I have never felt more cherished than I do now."

He turned his head to kiss her palm. "I love you Stell. It's sort of terrifying but I'm so in love with you," he told her a bit shakily.

"I love you too, and you're right, it is terrifying. But this is so much better than wandering around in the dark." She stood, looking him straight in the eye. "I trust you completely Don, body and soul, and I want to be with you in every possible way."

Reaching out, he settled his hands on her hips. Slowly he stood, his hands trailing up her sides, brushing the barest of touches against her breasts before continuing on to frame her face. "I'm not sure there's ever been a moment that I didn't want you Stell."

She smiled softly. "Then let it be now."

Flack returned the smile before bending to kiss her, slowly and sweetly. "It's now."

Note From The Author—I'm not sure why this one put me so on edge to write, but I've been completely agonizing over it. I think I was so afraid it would come off cheap or cheesy but I certainly hope that's not the result.


	10. Still A Guy

Note From The Author—Just because I heart Brad Paisley, and because if you've ever heard the song I'm Still a Guy, you know how very true it is. If you haven't heard the song, look it up because it's freaking hilarious. Enjoy this little moment which has me living in lala land and pretending that Danny isn't being a complete jackass.

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of CSI: NY and the song reference comes from the amazing Brad Paisley song

Generally speaking, Don Flack was an amazing man. In the time she'd known him, and especially in the time since they'd gotten together, she'd learned that he was more complex than first impressions would lead everyone to believe. Sure, he was ridiculously handsome, but there was so much more to him than the gorgeous blue eyes and mischievous grin.

Flack was incredibly sensitive to her needs, and incredibly patient with her. He wasn't afraid to cuddle and he was more than willing to be a shoulder to cry on or a hand to hold. Don didn't refuse to watch chick flicks, even if he grumbled a bit during them. He bought her flowers just because they made him think of her, and brought home chocolate when she'd had a rough day. He was perfectly willing to just lie on the couch some nights and he very rarely pressed her to do anything she didn't want to.

Yes, Don Flack was a pretty amazing man. But despite all of the wonderful things about him, sometimes Stella was painfully reminded of the reality of the situation. Now was one of those times. As she stood with Lindsay in Flack and Stella's living room watching their significant others, she could only shake her head. Surveying the dozens of destroyed corn chips and cheetos that littered the table and floor and the flotilla of empties scattered across the room where Danny and Flack were currently animatedly disagreeing with a ref in a basketball game, it really hit home. No matter how wonderful he was, when it came down to it, he was still a guy.


	11. Bubblegum Pink

Note From The Author—I honestly haven't a clue where this came from. I don't think there was any prompting or anything; it just popped into my head and here it is. It's completely random and completely silly but once I started I just couldn't stop, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer—I don't own any of the characters mentioned here.

In one day Stella decided that she hated the color pink. She more than hated it; she loathed it, she despised it with a venomous passion. If a color could be killed, she would make sure that pink never took another breath. She wanted to put on her pointiest stilettos and stomp all over pink until it was nothing more than a gelatinous mass of nothing.

What was so remarkable about it all was that before this particular day she never had any problem with pink. She had pink in her closet and enjoyed wearing it from time to time; she frequently had pink polish on her toenails. She liked pink; that is she liked pink until one fateful day when the color pink would forever forsake her.

She started out the day in a pink shirt. After waking up feeling pretty good, her mood was shattered rather quickly. She went to grab a bagel and on her way back to the lab was almost run down by a pink scooter. While she overcorrected to keep from landing on her butt, she spilled her coffee down the front of her shirt. Back at the lab she opened her locker to discover that she didn't have a spare shirt and Lindsay's extra wouldn't fit her. She was ready to make a run home when her phone rang and she was called out to a scene at a trendy new restaurant. The only option she was left with was to wear one of Danny's t-shirts.

When she got to the scene it became painfully clear that pink was not her friend. It turned out that her significant other was wearing a vividly pink tie. The fact that he was wearing the tie wasn't the problem, especially considering she'd seen it before he left their apartment that morning. The problem was the waitress who claimed to have 'seen it all' who was clutching at her significant other while crying the biggest, fakest crocodile tears Stella had ever seen. The bleached out blonde who had been nipped, tucked and silicone injected to a size zero and double d cup was dressed from head to toe in startling flamingo pink. Stella might have thought that Bambi, or whatever the hell her name was, was actually upset if she didn't stop between her hiccoughing sobs to tell Don how amazing it was that they matched and blow enormous bubbles with her gum.

Stella knew she had nothing to worry about, especially since Don kept shooting Hawkes desperate looks, silently pleading that he take the obnoxious waitress of his hands. The Doc wasn't having any of it, and actually seemed to be enjoying seeing the detective in over his head. Stella couldn't seem to find the humor in it. She actually had a burning desire to desire to smack the little bimbo all the way out of room. She managed to resist the temptation, but she was almost certain that her eye twitched whenever she heard the shrieking laugh interspersed with the B movie weeping.

They were almost finished processing the scene when she reached her breaking point. She could vaguely hear the conversation going on behind her as she and Hawkes quietly discussed the possibilities.

"We'll be looking into everybody," Flack told the girl gently.

"You don't mean I could be a suspect! I would never ever dream…" She began to hyperventilate. Whether that was an act Stella couldn't tell. She simply rolled her eyes and kept her train of thought rolling. Then she heard a cough, and felt something pelt her in the back of her head. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" the waitress screeched.

Stella didn't even have time to react before the other woman was on her. Her hands were pulling at her hair and Stella cried out. Whirling, she slapped the girl's hand away and glared at the uniform standing at the door. "Get her the hell out of here."

The officer was smart enough not to question and he shot a nervous look at Stella as Flack made his way over to her. "Stell…"

She held her hand up. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is in my hair. Please God tell me it isn't what I think it is." The look on his face and Hawkes' told her all she needed to know. "There's gum in my hair."

Don nodded. "There's gum in your hair."

"Fantastic. That's just fantastic." She stripped her gloves off and threw them rather violently into the trash. "If you'll excuse me, I evidently have to go see my stylist." She stalked out of the restaurant, leaving the two men standing in her wake.

"Oh my God Stella." That was all her stylist could manage to choke out. "Oh my God."

All she could do was close her eyes and very slowly count to ten. "I know. How bad is it?"

"Maybe you just shouldn't see it."

"No, I want to see it." She heard a long suffering sigh, then she was handed a mirror and spun around. When she saw it she wanted to cry. The back of her hair was tangled in mess of sticky bright pink bubble gum. "Is there anything you can do?" she asked.

"I'll see what I can do Stella; but I should tell you I'm not a miracle worker."

When she stepped out of the chair she managed to hold back her tears. She thanked her stylist and paid for the service, and she held the tears in all the way home. Then she walked through the door, walked into the bedroom, saw Flack and burst into tears.

"Stell it's not that bad." He stood as quickly as he could and rushed over to pull her into his arms. His hands stroked the six inches of hair she had left, trying in vain to soothe. "I swear."

She shook her head against his chest. "It's horrible, it's absolutely horrible and I damn well hate pink."

"You hate pink?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I swear to God I'm under a pink curse. I put on a pink shirt this morning and almost get run over by a pink scooter. I spill coffee all over the pink shirt and end up having to go to a crime scene in one of Danny's old t-shirts. Then I arrive at said crime scene and find get to deal with Malibu Barbie drooling all over you in between her bouts of fake grief. And if that's not bad enough she spits her freaking day glow pink gum in my hair, spreads it all around when she makes an attempt to fix it, and I end up having to get it all hacked off; and it's all because of pink!" She felt him shaking and looked up, her eyes wide. "You are not seriously laughing at me!"

He was definitely laughing at her; he couldn't seem to help himself. "I'm sorry Stell, but come on."

She smacked him in the chest as she pulled herself out of his arms. "It's not funny Don," she told him, feeling the tears prick at her eyes again.

"Stell, I really am sorry. You know I can't deal with it when you cry, come on." He pulled her into his arms again and brought his hand up to brush the tears away. "Honest to God it really isn't that bad."

"I look like little orphan Annie," she told him miserably. "It really is that bad."

Don shook his head. "You don't look like little orphan Annie. One you're hair color is all wrong, and two you're not nearly as obnoxious." She laughed and he smiled at her. "Plus you hardly ever spontaneously burst into song. Shirley Temple maybe…"

"When did you learn how to dump water all over my anger?" she asked.

He bent to kiss her forehead. "It's a talent. But seriously Stell, you still look beautiful. You would look beautiful if they had to shave you bald."

She tilted her mouth up for a kiss. "I think you're actually serious. I don't agree with your opinion on the baldness, but it's sweet of you to say anyway."

"I try." He pulled her flush against him to give her the more thorough kiss he'd been wanting since she walked through the door. "I love you, Good Ship Lollypop hair and all."

"I love you too." She rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh. "But I still hate pink."


	12. You? Yoga?

Disclaimer—I do not own the characters of CSI: NY

This was so not what Danny and Flack wanted to be doing with their afternoons. Of all the places in the great state of New York…

"Seriously man?" Danny asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Flack shook his head. "Trust me, if we could have sent anyone else I would have, but we're it Danno."

"Fine. Let's go." It was accompanied by a long suffering sigh.

Alright, so maybe they were being a bit melodramatic, but a yoga studio? Neither of these men bought into the new age, balancing your chakra crap, and they were certain they were going to have to put up with a ton of it when they talked to these women about the instructor who had been found dead in her apartment earlier that day.

Flack especially had never gotten the whole yoga thing. He figured if he wanted to relieve stress, he'd punch the hell out of something, and if he wanted exercise he would hit the basketball court. This kind of thing had just never occurred to him; plus, though he didn't have a lot of experience with the practice, anything called down dog or cat and cow didn't sound all that appealing. No matter how they felt, this was where they were, and they had a job to do.

They took the last couple of stairs and rounded the corner to find a class going on. Whatever Flack had expected it certainly hadn't been this. Well, the calm music he had expected, but the strong back beat to it threw him a bit. There wasn't a whiff of incense in the air and none of these women looked like the tree huggers that he had pictured.

The instructor at the front of the room was quietly calling out a succession of movements, some in an unrecognizable language and some in English. Danny's head turned to the side as the entire room easily slid into a pose that made him hurt just watching. "Woah."

Flack nodded. "Seriously."

They both waited patiently at the back of the room, unashamed to say that they were genuinely enjoying the view. Watching a room full of women in yoga pants and tank tops moving like in some sort of sensuous dance certainly wasn't hard to look at. As they stood there watching Don felt a flicker of recognition tickle at the back of his mind. The room was rather large, but up towards the front he could have sworn... "Danny, check out that woman up at the very front."

"Looks like…." He trailed off, almost not believing it.

Don couldn't quite believe it himself. Then the instructor called them out of something called child's pose and they all undulated into some sort of snake position and a few curls fell loose from her ponytail. "Oh my God," he breathed.

It came out louder than he'd intended, causing half the room to turn and look at him. Stella recognized the voice immediately and turned faster than the others. "This can't be good," she said.

Figuring this was the closest to an opening they were going to get, Flack flashed his badge. "NYPD. If you ladies wouldn't mind wrapping it up, we need to speak to some of you."

Frustrated at having been interrupted, most of the women took their sweet time, not that either man could blame them. Stella on the other hand was up on her feet in an instant and Flack watched as his girlfriend practically sprinted across the room. "You two are so not the people I wanted to see here today."

"You know you're off duty, you could at least say hello," he halfway pouted.

Smiling despite herself Stella rose up on her toes to kiss him quickly. "Feel better now?" she asked,

"A bit." He bent and kissed her a bit more thoroughly. "Much better now."

Danny made a gagging noise. "Do you two have to do that?"

"Be quiet Messer. Now what are the two of you doing here?"

"One of the instructors was found dead in her apartment. Dawn Suarez?"

Stella shook her head. "I've heard the name but I never took a class from her. God how horrible, I bet some of the others knew her."

Dan nodded. "You mind sticking around Stella? Even if you didn't know the vic you could be helpful if you know these women; help calm them down."

"Whatever I can do to help."

Flack wanted so badly to ask how long she'd been coming to yoga classes and why she hadn't told him, but the other women in the class had begun to circle up around them and he didn't get the chance. So he filed it away to ask her when they got home that night, and he couldn't wait.

They were at the yoga studio for a good two hours interviewing all the women who knew or had taken a class from their victim. From her casual acquaintances they heard how amazing and kind Dawn Suarez had been; from her closer friends she heard the same along with consistent information about an abusive father she'd fled from some four years previous. When they finally had a lead to go on, Flack and Danny bid Stella farewell and took their lead to run with it.

By the time he made it home Flack was exhausted. Everything he and Danny learned pointed more and more towards Dawn Suarez's father. From what they could tell he was the right size to have inflicted the damage and he had been in New York at the time of the murder. They had video of him entering the victim's apartment the day of the murder, so it would have seemed that it was an open and shut case. Unfortunately their prime suspect was in the wind. He had flat out disappeared after the murder was committed and they couldn't find him anywhere.

So to say that he was tired and frustrated would have been the understatement of the century. When he cruised through the front door at almost one in the morning he wasn't expecting Stella to even be up still. Much to his surprise he found her sitting up with a book in her lap. "Any progress?" she asked.

Flack shook his head as he yanked off his tie and dress shirt. "We're pretty sure we've got the bastard, but we can't find him."

"Can't find him?"

"It's as bad as he sounds. He's just gone AWOL." With a frustrated sigh he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to her. "I know the son of a bitch did it and I can't get my hands on him."

She snuggled up against his chest and smiled when his arms came around her. "I'm sorry. But you know that they all can't be easy. It may take some time but eventually you'll get him."

"I know." They both fell quiet, simply enjoying being there together. Still, his questions from earlier were still there. "Stell?"

"Yeah?" As she spoke her hand snaked up under his wifebeater, pressing against the raised scarring on his chest.

Though he couldn't fathom why, that scar was almost like a comfort to her. She told him that it was her concrete proof that he'd made it through. He figured the fact that he was there holding her was enough proof, but the cool of her skin against his chest didn't bother him, and if it made her happy he certainly wasn't going question it. "How long have you been going to yoga?"

Stella sighed. "I knew you were going to want to know."

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" he asked.

The noise that escaped her sounded suspiciously like a snort. "Don, really?"

He laughed. "Okay so maybe I get why, but it wasn't anything like I expected. Not a stick of incense or a set of chimes in sight."

"Ha ha," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm glad to know we didn't meet your incredibly low expectations. Anyway, I've only been doing it for a couple of months."

"You make a pretty impressive picture," Flack told her.

She sat up so she could see him. "Seriously? You thought that was hot?"

His face was deadly serious. "Stell, I can honestly say that was without a doubt one of the sexiest things I have ever seen you do."

"Well at least you're easy to impress," she said with a laugh, settling back against him.

It went quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "Stell?"

She was starting to drift when she answered. "Mmhmm?"

"Want to show me that cobra thing again?"

She was still laughing five minutes later.

Note From The Author—So I may be pretty good, but I unfortunately don't remember every word that every character has ever said : ) That having been mentioned, I cannot remember whether or not Stella has any interest in yoga, nor do I know what Danny and Flack think about it. I just went with it mostly. It's silly and scattered, but considering that I seriously thought this up in the middle of warrior's pose in my own yoga class, I think silly and scattered is to be expected : )


	13. Unraveling

It couldn't be happening again, it just couldn't

Note From The Author—I originally was considering doing this as a standalone but I really didn't want to have to go into intense detail about how they got together, so it fits perfectly into Moments. Warning, it gets a little fluffy/angsty, and one character goes into the deep thoughts pretty heavily at the end. Still, I hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of NY. If I did, Stella and Flack would already be together.

It couldn't be happening again, it just couldn't. Yet as she and Danny turned the corner there was the incontrovertible evidence. The lab was surrounded by emergency vehicles and police officers in a chaotic mess. Windows were blown out all over the building and smile fires were burning and smoldering near them. Debris littered the ground outside and for a moment neither CSI registered exactly what was going on.

Then suddenly it hit Stella like a fist to the gut. Another bomb; and everyone had been in the building, absolutely everyone. They had all gathered to talk about a messy case that the whole team was involved in and Danny and Stella had volunteered to go on a lunch run. She could hardly believe this is what they had come back to. As panic seized her the bags of food slipped out of her hands, and soon she and Danny were running towards the building.

They were both stopped by a barrier of police officers, and no matter how much they flashed their badges or tried to explain, the officers wouldn't let them any farther. Logically they both understood that their lab had become a crime scene, and that they couldn't be let in. But logic didn't really matter much at that moment; their friends had been in that building, their loved ones. Still, the officers wouldn't budge, and all Stella and Danny could do was stand at the edges of the crowd and wait.

As they stood there feeling helpless, Stella tried everyone's cell phone. Flack didn't answer, neither did Mac or Lindsay. It had been over an hour, and she was getting ready to dial Hawkes when her ringtone trilled. "Hello?"

"Stella?" Sid's voice on the other line sounded immensely relieved. "Are you okay? Is Danny with you?"

"Yeah we're both fine, we just got back to the lab and found… Sid is everyone okay?"

He sighed. "I don't know Stella. Everyone out of the morgue is okay, we barely even felt it. Sheldon was with me in autopsy and we all just evacuated and that was it. You're the only one I can get on a cell."

That horrible nauseous panic was beginning to rise in her again, but she thought she made an admirable effort to keep her voice from shaking. "I can't get them either. I'm going to keep trying and see if I can find anything out."

"I'll keep trying too, and Stella, I'm glad you're both okay."

"Same here Sid. Bye."

She turned to Danny as she hung up. "Sid and Hawkes and everyone from autopsy are okay. They haven't heard anything."

Danny pulled off his glasses and ran a hand roughly over his face before replacing them. "There's got to be something they can tell us."

"Maybe…" Then she spotted a familiar figure among the officers and detectives and her heart practically sang in gratitude. "Angell!"

Even as the young detective turned Danny and Stella both were sprinting over. "You weren't in the building?" she asked.

"Lunch run," he told her. "What the hell happened?"

Angell shook her head. "Nobody's really sure yet. I can tell you it isn't quite as bad as it looks."

"Have you seen any of the team?" Stella questioned.

She shook her head regretfully. "I haven't, I'm sorry. There's a good chance they've been taken to the hospital. The main blasts hit the main lab and the floor below."

"Which hospital?"

She could see how shaken up Stella was, and had a feeling she knew why. Though it hadn't been confirmed, Angell had suspected something between the CSI and her fellow detective for some time. "I don't know, but I'll find out."

True to her word, she had found out which hospital. Danny and Stella got there as quick as the New York traffic would allow, and it still wasn't fast enough. The hospital was a wreck, but still they went straight to the nurse on call. "We're looking for some people from the…"

"Crime lab," the nurse said, cutting Danny off.

"Yeah, Monroe, Flack, Taylor…"

"You family?" the flustered nurse asked.

Danny and Stella shared a look then turned back to the desk. "Yes," they answered in unison.

Though she shot them a hesitant look, the nurse nodded and let them go. She barely had time to give them directions before they had taken off. They were already in rooms, and Danny peeled to the right towards Lindsay's room as Stella kept going straight. When she heard Don arguing with the nurse she could have wept with gratitude; if he was fighting he was okay.

She came to a stop in the doorway and found him sitting up in the hospital bed, cut and scraped up, and glaring at the nurse. "I'm telling you I'm just fine, I don't need to be here," he growled.

Trying for casual Stella spoke up. "Be a good boy and cooperate with the woman Don."

Bright blue eyes snapped to attention, finding her face immediately. "Stell." Relief was practically dripping from his voice. "You're okay."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" she asked, walking farther into the room to stand next to the bed.

He shook his head. "We didn't know if you and Danny were back yet; we thought you were in the building."

"We came around the corner about fifteen minutes after everything went down. Are you okay?"

The scowl that crossed his face as he looked over at the nurse was more petulantly adorable than menacing. "I'm just fine. Pretty much everyone else only had to deal with exam rooms; a few stitches here and there and some cuts and scrapes. Adam and I unfortunately got tossed around a bit and have to stay the night."

His nurse narrowed her eyes at him. "You've got a concussion, you're staying over night." She turned to Stella. "I'll trust you to keep him here."

"I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere," she told her. When the nurse was gone she took the time to look him over. There was a decent sized bump on his head and he was now the proud owner of a couple of cuts deep enough for stitches as well as some pretty spectacular bruises, but he was okay. "What happened?" she asked.

"Scare tactics," he told her derisively. "It was a warning from one of the crime families we've been looking into. Everything was placed right by the windows; they weren't actually looking to kill anyone. The windows blew out and there were some fires, but mostly it was just flying glass and panic. Adam and I were only knocked on our asses because we were the closest to where they were placed. Nobody was seriously injured. We aren't sure how they got into the lab though, and that's a major concern."

"I can understand why." Standing there she told herself she was calm, everything was fine and she was calm. But her traitorous body had other ideas, and she felt her knees start to shake as all of the emotions that had been running so high since they had come face to face with the chaos at the lab.

Flack saw her shaking and could tell she was about to crash. "Stell, sit down before you don't have a choice," he urged.

Nodding, she took a seat next to the bed. For a moment she bowed her head, her hair obscuring her face from view. Then she looked back up and her eyes were swimming with tears. "I wish you would quit getting yourself blown up."

"Hey, you make it sound like I make a habit of it. This is only number two, and technically we can't even call it getting blown up. I'm conscious aren't I?"

She knew he was deliberately upping the humor to try and make her feel better, she just wished it would help. Still, he had a point. "True enough I suppose." She paused and found that she had to catch her breath before she could go on. "I'm not sure how many more times I can deal with knowing that you or Mac or anyone else I love is in a situation like that."

"Hey, the feelings mutual; I was terrified you and Danny were back at the lab with lunch. Why do you think I was fighting with the nurse? I wanted to get out of here, find Angell, and find out if she knew where you were."

Stella sighed. "It makes it harder doesn't it? Working with the people you love."

"It makes it a whole hell of a lot harder." He looked her up and down. "You look exhausted."

"Well, coming back to a building and finding it crawling with EMTs, cops and fire trucks when almost everyone you love was in there can make for a rather tiring day."

He nodded. "You should get some sleep."

Her eyes dry now, she made an executive decision. "Make some room up there."

"Stell, you don't have to stay with me," he protested. But she was already up on the bed and curling up against his chest.

"Humor me, you were basically blown up for the second time since I've known you, I deserve a little reassurance."

Don couldn't help but laugh at her matter of fact tone. "I'm fine Stell, I promise."

Her breath tickled against his neck as she spoke. "I realize that, but we're both exhausted, and you've got this nice bed, so we may as well take advantage of it."

"Okay, you're right." They both fell silent, and for a moment the only sound in the room was their quiet breathing. Then he spoke again. "I was terrified, not knowing if you were in there."

"And I was terrified knowing you were." She pressed a kiss to his neck. "Thankfully we're both okay now."

Not yet satisfied he moved her so he could give her a real kiss. Their lips met sweetly for a moment before she settled back against him. It wasn't long before the rush of emotions they'd both been experiencing for hours took their toll, and both were asleep minutes later.

The others were done and released fairly quickly. On their way out Mac, Lindsay and Danny stopped to check on Adam and Flack. They saw Adam first, who was just as unhappy about a night in the hospital as Don was. But Kendall was going to stay with him as long as she could, so that made him feel a bit better.

The three of them went to check on Flack next, but when they reached his room they all stopped short in the doorway. Both he and Stella were fast asleep, and it didn't seem as if they would wake any time soon. With the pair's legs tangling together, the way Stella's cheek pressed against his neck, and how their entwined fingers rested over Don's heart, they made a heartbreakingly tender picture.

"You know about this?" Danny asked.

"No," Lindsay answered quietly.

Mac shook his head. "I didn't know for sure, but I had a feeling."

Lindsay felt a tear trace its way down her cheek. "They look beautiful together," she whispered.

"Yeah they do," Danny replied.

Mac knew that they were both feeling bittersweet. It had been almost a year since Danny and Lindsay had parted ways, and they all knew how much they were both hurting. They were trying to work something out, Danny was working through his problems and Lindsay was trying to learn to trust him again, but they had a long hard road in front of them. As happy as they were for Don and Stella, it must have been painful for them to see them this way, knowing that they had had that once. But relationships sometimes unraveled, as everything in life was wont to do at one point or another.

He prepared to usher them away, but couldn't help one last glance back at his best friend, wrapped in the arms of a man he loved and respected, a man who clearly cherished her, and who she evidently felt deeply for. Those two knew, perhaps better than anyone, the way one pull of a thread, one action, could rend things in two or make everything you'd worked at come unlaced. Still, they had learned, and maybe because they had they would be able to help teach the lesson to Danny and Lindsay, that with love and work, virtually everything that came unraveled could be woven together again. Maybe it wouldn't be made into quite the same form as before, but as he took one last look at Stella and Don he couldn't help but think that maybe when you put the pieces back together, you could make something even better.


	14. Take You In My Arms

Disclaimer-- I don't own the characters of CSI:NY

When Stella didn't show up at their scene Flack started to worry. She was a strong independent woman, who could certainly handle herself, but she was very rarely late for work, and she never skipped out on anything. He'd learned that lesson all too well since they had gotten together when she had frequently laughed off his mostly serious ideas of calling in sick and just staying home all day long.

So when he and Lindsay were left alone in Central Park with their dead guy he thought it was best to give her a call. When he dialed her number he heard three or four rings before her groggy voice came over the line.

"Bonasera," she answered miserably.

"Stell? You sound like crap.

There was a round of harsh coughing before she spoke again. "Probably because I feel like crap."

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I've apparently got the cold from hell or something anyway. I can't stop coughing, my sinuses have gone crazy, my throat hurts, I don't want to get anyone sick and Mac told me to stay home."

He really felt for her, knowing himself how bad it sucked to be down for the count, unable to work and aggravated about it. "It's miserable, I know. Is there anything I can do?"

On the other end Stella shook her head. "Not unless you've discovered the cure for the common cold. I'll be fine Don, thank you though."

"Okay. I'm going to get back to the scene but I'll talk to you later. Feel better; I love you."

"I love you too."

Don couldn't help but feel horrible for her. Stella was a close contact kind of person, and she loved her job. Not being able to be around anyone for fear of getting them sick had to be driving her up the wall. Still, there could be something he could do about it. Flack could feel the wheels starting to turn in his head.

When his shift was over, he let himself into Stella's apartment with his key and set an armful of bags down on her kitchen counter. He had heard her coughing when he came in the front door, and she didn't hear him over the noise. Don made his way to her bedroom and couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

She was reclining against her pillows with her hair in a messy bun, wearing a pair of flannel pajamas. The remnants of what looked to be about two boxes of used tissues were piled into a garbage can next to the bed, and her various medicines were arranged haphazardly on the table next to her bed.

It was then that it hit him. The tip of her nose was pink, she was using a tissue and she looked and felt miserable, but she was still beautiful to him. Even when she was germ ridden and surrounded by used tissues and cough syrup she was gorgeous. Maybe he'd had an inkling before, but now he knew this was the real thing. Wasn't that something?

Stella looked up and saw him, managing a small smile. "Hey, don't get too close, I don't want you to get sick."

"I have an immune system of steel," he told her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "Nurse Flack at your service."

She laughed. "You don't have to do this for me Don."

"I want to. I grabbed some soup from the deli on my way over. I'm going to go heat it up then we can watch whatever reality TV show marathon is on and make fun of the idiots who decide it's a good idea to make an ass out of themselves on national television."

True to his word, minutes later they were both settled with big bowls of steaming soup and crackers. She wouldn't let him get any closer than the chair next to the bed, but for the moment he dealt with it. They watched a marathon of some stupid show that had them both laughing hysterically, punctuated by Stella's frequent coughing.

When they both finished their meals Don disappeared again and came back with his hands behind his back and a mischievous grin on his face. "Want to see what I have?" he asked.

"Of course," she told him, her tone mock serious.

From behind his back he produced a fan of popsicles, all wrapped in brightly colored paper. "Which flavor?"

Stella laughed. "I guess I've got to go with grape," she told him, grinning when he tossed it to her and plopped back down in his chair. "You're pretty good at this."

"Well I try. Is it helping?"

She nodded. "It really is."

"Then that's all that matters."

They devoured a couple of popsicles and almost as soon as they tossed them in the trash he nodded towards her battalion of cold and cough products. "You should probably take something, get some sleep."

"I really should. Thank you for all of this Don; I missed the human contact today."

"What are significant others for? Take something; I'll hang around until you fall asleep."

Knowing he was right, she took a dose of her nighttime medication. In about fifteen minutes it began to kick in, and she felt herself dropping off. The moment he noticed her getting groggy, Flack stood and stripped out of his dress shirt. He was kicking of his shoes when Stella finally noticed he was stripping.

"Don, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed," he told her with a smile.

She shook her head. "I'll get you sick."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." He climbed in next to her and pulled her into his arms. "You said yourself you missed the contact, and I've got some sick days coming."

It suddenly dawned on her that he'd set this all up. "You're a sneaky man Don Flack; making sure you have sick leave just in case, getting me all cough syrup loopy so you can climb in bed with me."

"Something like that," he said with a smile. "I love you Stell, and I want you to feel better."

Feeling her medicine majorly kick in, she gave up wondering about him and simply settled in against him, letting her eyes fall closed. "I love you too, and thank you; it helps."

He smiled, brushing a kiss against her forehead. "That was the plan."


	15. Effortless

Note From the Author— This is just a really short one that's been knocking around my head for a while. Enjoy.

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of CSI: NY

"You know, there's something to be said for a woman who's effortlessly sexy."

The comment came completely out of the blue, and Stella looked up at Flack with a bemused smile. "Okay and where, may I ask, did that come from?"

Don put down the towel he had been using to dry dishes and leaned back against the counter. "Something I've been thinking about."

"And what pray tell makes a woman effortlessly sexy?" she questioned, turning fully from the dishes to face him.

He shrugged. "Little things; like she looks amazing in everything from a knockout dress to a pair of jeans right down to sweats, and she makes a ratty old t-shirt look fantastic."

Stella nodded. "I suppose I can see where you're coming from there. Anything else?"

"Well, easy confidence is key too. A woman who can play with the boys and kick their asses when she needs to; who can walk into a room and just command attention and respect…"

"And beautiful too I'm sure."

Flack grinned. "Well, beauty helps, but it's not a necessity. If a woman can walk with her shoulders back, like she owns the world and have her confidence and self awareness make everyone in the room say to themselves 'that's a confident, powerful woman', she doesn't need to have a pretty face."

She found herself constantly amazed by him, and when he talked like that she knew it was no wonder that she had fallen head over heels for him. "Listen to you. And do you have any other requirements detective?"

"I could go on for hours. A woman who's effortlessly sexy can laugh at herself. She knows who she is and she's happy with it; and most importantly, and I can't believe I haven't mentioned it yet, she doesn't have to try. Women who doll themselves up every day and try so hard to get attention rarely get it. But a woman who just is who she is and shares it with the world, that's completely sexy," he concluded.

"Well, sounds like you have some pretty set ideas," Stella said as she turned back to the dishes, sinking her hands back into the soapy water.

He let the towel fall to the counter and sidled up behind her. "Well, I do live with a woman who pretty much embodies the idea," Don told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

A smile blossomed and she shook her head. "I figured that's where you were going with that, but you chose when I'm elbow deep in bubbles to make that particular comment?" she asked.

"We'll make it work."

She turned her head and his lips slid silkily over hers. Lost in the moment, the dishes flew from her mind, and they pulled apart laughing when she dripped bubbles all over his back. "Well that was real smooth."

Flack shook his head, pulling her closer. He didn't speak until their lips were almost touching again. "Still sexy."


	16. Scars

Note From The Author-- This idea came from the newest CSI:NY book Four Walls. There's extensive attention paid to Flack and his issues after the bombing as well as the scars left behind and though I'm sure something similar to this has been done, I've been wanting to address the subject for a while. Also, generally I hate Mary Sue-ing, but I put a little of myself in Stella because I for some strange and probably twisted reason find scars ridiculously sexy on men.

Disclaimer-- I don't own the characters of CSI:NY, nor do I own the product Dr. Pepper... you'll see :)

Stella knew that the bomb and his subsequent surgeries had left behind scarring, but in the years since she had never seen them. Don was always very careful not to let anyone see them, and she wondered if it was because he feared others' reactions or if he was attempting to forget the physical evidence in order to push the events farther from his mind.

The first time she saw the scars on his chest had been a complete accident. She'd been swapping out a new pair of ache inducing heels for flats in the locker room when he had come in. He was swearing up a storm, particularly focusing his cursing on stupid suspects who had access to a soda fountain, and she heard his jacket and then his shirt solidly connect with a locker. When Stella came around the corner he froze with his wifebeater halfway to his shoulders.

The way he went completely and utterly still confirmed her suspicions that he was afraid of the way people may react, and yet she only zeroed in on his chest momentarily before moving on. She found him so absurdly attractive with his wide blue eyes and his soda styled hair sticking up in about sixteen directions that she momentarily wondered over her sanity before she gave in and just laughed.

"Rough day?" she asked with a grin.

Her demeanor put him more at ease, and though he was still hesitant, for the first time in a while he stopped worrying and pulled his wifebeater off completely and tossed it on top of the other garments. "I'd call that an understatement," he told her. "I smell like Dr. Pepper, I'll probably taste like Dr. Pepper for a month."

Stella found herself wondering why the hell that statement should make her feel like she was suddenly standing in the middle of the Sahara before she responded. "Well at least it's something sweet and not the alternative. Look at it that way."

"Thanks," he answered sarcastically.

Laughing with him, Stella headed for the door; and as she walked to her office she couldn't help but ponder why the hell it was that she found that collection of scars on an otherwise flawless body so incredibly sexy.

When she next saw those scars it was the first time they made love. Even in the moment she didn't forget them. When he opened up to her and let her give in to her urge to kiss and soothe each one of those raised marks she felt the trust between them crystallize and strengthen. Later on as they lay together she stroked her hand over his chest, thinking back.

"You still with me?" he asked.

She nodded, bringing her hand back to rest over his heart. "It was so close," she said quietly. "I knew that it was bad, but I guess it just didn't occur to me how bad."

"I'm still here."

With a sigh she snuggled closer against him. "Barely."

"Just barely," he conceded.

"I'll take it."

After that she saw the scars a lot more, but only in bed. He never walked around without his shirt, much to chagrin, and she couldn't seem to help wondering why he was still so worried about it. So one morning after she spent the night at his place, she climbed out of bed and went to go find him.

He was in the kitchen in a pair of jeans and a button down, making tea and coffee before their shifts. "I can't help but feel terribly underdressed," she commented.

Don turned when he heard her, and then smiled as he took in her shorts and bra. "If you're expecting me to complain you're going to have to wait a while."

"Don, why do you worry so much about your scars?" she asked.

Someone who didn't know him as well wouldn't have caught the slight tightening at his eyes or the way they went just a bit dark. "What do you mean?"

Stella settled herself on a stool at the kitchen island and watched him as he moved around the kitchen, avoiding the question literally and figuratively. "I mean that I haven't seen you take off your shirt if we weren't headed towards the bedroom since that soda jerk attempted death by Dr. Pepper."

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"That I never get to see you without your shirt? Bother isn't the right word but it's certainly not a visual I would complain about seeing more of," she told him with a gentle smile.

He couldn't help but smile back, but it was brief and then his face went serious again. "I've just gotten into the habit I guess."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I just haven't. I'm not exactly a Michelangelo Stell."

She couldn't believe it had never occurred to her before. He thought the scars made him less attractive. "Don, come here."

Looking somewhat confused he walked over to stand in front of her. He was completely silent as she carefully worked at the buttons on his shirt until she could push it off his shoulders and onto the ground.

Stella could tell he was waiting to see something negative in her eyes, but she only looked up at him like she always did. The emotions he found were love and desire, and he finally understood as she spoke. "I think they're sexy."

"You what?" he asked incredulously.

"Exactly what I just said; from the very first time I saw them in the locker room I thought they just made the whole package even sexier; not that you needed help," she told him.

He was pretty effectively floored by the explanation, and it took him a minute to come up with an intelligent response. Even then all he could come up with was, "Seriously?"

Stella laughed at his amazement. "Seriously." She leaned forward to press a kiss against his chest. "Completely hot."

"You're the first," he granted, stepping to stand between her legs.

"If it's amenable to you detective, I'm hoping to be the last."

Smiling, he pulled her to her feet so he could kiss her. "I think I can deal with that."


	17. One Hell Of A Woman

Note From The Author-- For those of you who have been reading What You've Got, here's a little fluffy piece to break up all the angst we've been swimming in. For those of you who haven't been reading What You've got, just a little fluffy piece because I can :) Enjoy

"This place is a complete shit hole," Flack said, disgust evident in his voice as he and the others walked into the dilapidated house.

Danny nodded. "I'd actually call that an understatement." He pushed at the wood under their feet experimentally. "It'll be a miracle if we can get out of here without the whole place falling down around her ears."

"Then we'd better hurry," Stella commented, smiling as she slipped past the both of them to pick her way across the rotting floorboards without a care.

"Quite the woman you've got there Flack," Danny commented.

He couldn't help but smile. "She's pretty damn impressive, that's for sure."

Stella's voice rang out, making them both laugh. "I can still hear the two of you, and the longer you stand there the longer we're going to be here."

"She's right," Don commented. "I'm going to go talk to the caretaker, get his statement. You go help Stella so we can get the hell out of here."

As Danny walked off, Flack turned to go back out the door and down the stairs. But his heart leapt to his throat when he heard Stella scream. He completely forgot the rotting wood and dead body and went tearing through the house.

He made it back to where he knew the body had been found and stopped short when he saw the hole in the floor and Danny kneeling at the edge. "What the hell happened?" he asked, sinking gingerly to his knees next to his friend.

"The weight of the body and Stella must have been too much for this heap to hold. The floor just gave way."

"Stell, can you hear me?"

All he got back was a moan, and Flack felt panic beating at him. "Shit, we've gotta get her out of there before she looses consciousness."

"If she's down there there's obviously a basement. There's got to be a door somewhere, a staircase."

It was all either of them needed to think or hear. "Hang on Stell; we're going to get you out of there."

They both went searching frantically through the house, Danny pausing only long enough to question the caretaker. "Flack, in the kitchen!"

Don was in the kitchen faster than anyone would have ever thought possible. It took him a moment to wrench the door open, but as soon as he did he was down the stairs. He fell to his knees next to Stella, thanking anyone who would listen that she had landed with the body under her. Who knew what could have happened if she hadn't.

"Stell, come on, look at me." She didn't answer, and for a moment he couldn't seem to breathe. "Stella come on, I can't move you until I know you're okay. Open your eyes and look at me babe."

The corners of her mouth tipped down into a frown and he felt the tightness in his chest loosen when she spoke. "Don't call me baby," she mumbled.

He bent to kiss her soundly before leaning back to yell up to Danny. "She's okay, or at least okay enough to chastise me." He turned back to Stella. "And I didn't call you baby, if you want to call it on a technicality."

"Same difference," she told him, her eyes fluttering open. "Damn it that was not any fun."

"I'll bet not. Can you move?"

She nodded. "I'm pretty sure I can, help me sit up?"

Together they carefully eased her into a sitting position, though he didn't let go of her. "We need to get you to the hospital. Something could be broken, you could have a concussion."

"I hate hospitals," she muttered, a hand resting on her head. "But the dizziness can't be good."

He didn't give her a chance to say anything else before he carefully scooped her up into his arms. "No, it can't be."

They made it back into the kitchen to find Danny waiting for them. "Had me scared for a second there," he said with a shaky smile.

"Me too," she told him. She frowned again, her hand going to her neck. "My wedding ring is gone. I put it on my necklace like I always do when we work, but the chain must have caught and broken when I fell."

"I'll find it; you guys just wait for the EMTs."

Danny carefully made his way down the stairs, leaving the two of them alone. When they made it back outside they found the old caretaker waiting for them. "I'm awful sorry about that. This place is just flat out dangerous."

Flack took a seat on the porch, keeping Stella tucked up against him. "It's not your fault."

"It's most likely mine for going in there guns ablazing," Stella commented, giving into fatigue and snuggling against his neck.

He bounced his shoulder gently. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me here. If you've got a concussion that's the last thing we need."

"Look who's talking Mr. Uncooperative patient. I seem to remember someone digging in their heels and practically throwing a tantrum when he was running a hundred and two degree fever."

The caretaker laughed along with Stella and Flack frowned. "That wasn't a tantrum that was a very manly and dignified process of objection to a hospital stay."

Stella moved to kiss his cheek, and then looked over at the older man. "I'm amazed he didn't kick and scream." She dropped her head back down with a smile. "It's a good thing I love you and that I bribed you into going."

Flack felt his ears turn red as he remembered exactly what that bribe had entailed. "Do you need me to do the same?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't need to bribe me into that, Don."

The caretaker couldn't hold back another laugh, and he clapped Flack on the shoulder. "You're partner was right, that's one hell of a woman you've got."

"Isn't she just?"


	18. Not Dead

"I'm not even that big of a basketball fan."

Stella turned in her seat to face Lindsay with a patient smile. "A, you love basketball, and you always have a good time watching the kids play. B, you and Danny are trying to work things out, and you know this means a lot to him. Mostly you're just miserable right now."

"That's the understatement of the millennium," she muttered under her breath, rubbing her huge belly.

Adam leaned forward, sticking his head between the two of them with a smile. "Just try to forget that you're going to pop any second Lindsay."

"Shut up," Jess warned gently. "Pregnancy hormones are a bitch when the radar gets focused. Just ignore my brain dead boy toy Lindsay."

"I'm trying to ignore a lot of things."

They all turned back to the game, watching as the Boys' Club teams that Danny and Flack coached battled it out. Stella couldn't help but cheer her head off when Flack's boys made it down court for another score, and his eyes met hers briefly as they both grinned.

After what Danny had put himself through in the fallout after Ruben Sandoval's death, Flack finally convinced him to come and work with the kids too. It had been hard at first; every kid reminded him of Ruben, but Danny had pushed through, and now he was standing across the court coaching a team in their weekly match up for friends and family.

Stella looked down at both of them from the stands with a smile, watching as the boys tried to talk their coaches into playing with them. Flack was holding back, but Danny was excellent at egging him on; and after long pleading from the boys and ribbing from his best friend, Flack agreed.

They always kept it simple, shirts and skins, so as Danny took his position on the court Flakc pulled off his shirt and every woman in the small crowd felt her heart go pitter pat. Who knew Detective Flack was hiding all that lithe goodness under his shirt.

"Oh wow," Angell said almost reverently.

"I was going to go with Mary, Mother of God but wow works too," Lindsay agreed.

Jess nodded. "Stella, I don't suppose you'd be willing to share?"

Before she could answer Adam spoke up. "Hey, boyfriend, still sitting right here."

"Sorry it's just… damn."

He looked between the two women in amazement. "You're sitting here with your boyfriend and you're nine months pregnant! You two have absolutely no shame," he pouted.

Lindsay let out something frighteningly close to a snort. "I'm pregnant, not dead."

"And Adam you know how I feel about you but I've still got eyes."

Stella finally decided to put a stop to the madness with a smile. "You can all just pout together because looking is all you're going to get, ladies. I'm not sharing."

The pouting didn't last long, but Stella still couldn't help but laugh as she went to find Flack when the game was over. "Hey," she called.

"Hey," he said with a smile as she approached him. "Have a good time?"

She grinned. "Between you guys and the kids and the reaction you got from every straight woman with a pulse when you took your shirt off I'd say I had a very entertaining day."

Don laughed, scrubbing a towel over his chest before pulling said shirt back over his head. "I was wondering what was going on up there."

"Yeah, Angell was appreciating the view, as was Lindsay, and Adam was hating every second of it. He's fine though."

"Oh yeah?" he reached out to take hold of her hips, pulling her closer. "And what exactly did you say to them?"

Stella brought her mouth to his, their lips whispering against each other as she spoke. "I told them that I don't intend to share."

Their mouths came together silkily, the kiss sliding from gentle to intense. Then they heard the chorus of ewws and pulled apart smiling.

"You guys remember Stella," Don prompted the kids.

They all said hello, and one precocious little monster rolled his eyes. "Aren't you guys a little bit old to be doing that?"

They both laughed, but Flack replied rather frankly. "I waited for her a long time, and I've only had her in my life for a couple of months, so I'm still kind of amazed."

"You get that gross that quick?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Stella grinned. "Yup, and it catches too." She planted another exaggerated kiss on Flack's mouth then turned to blow the little guy a kiss; an action which had him simultaneously mortified and thrilled and which his mother seemed to think was absolutely hilarious.

"Good job," Don commented, flashing that boyish grin. "I think you just made his week."

He bent to kiss her again and yet again, choruses of eww and gross rang out. So Stella decided to take a page from her friend's books and turned in Don's arms. When he kissed her temple she smiled at the faces all the boys pulled. "Old," she told them. "Not dead."


	19. No Day But Today

Disclaimer—I don't own any of the characters, products etc. mentioned in this story

"Come on, Stella. It couldn't have been that bad."

"Trust me, it could be, and it was," she told Lindsay as they sat down in the break room. "He wore a leisure suit."

Lindsay just about choked on her drink as she burst out laughing. "He didn't!"

"Oh but he did." She grimaced just thinking about it. "It was green, and he was vertically challenged. He looked like the Keebler Elf in the damn thing."

The younger woman shook her head. "Why would your friend have set you up with someone so much shorter than you? Let's face it, you're a tall woman and that has too much potential to just be flat out awkward."

"I don't know other than he's a distant cousin of hers." She sighed. "What was really sad was that he was a genuinely nice guy; he was just awkward. It was like he hadn't been on a date since high school."

"That's so sad. Well maybe you just shouldn't agree to any more blind dates."

Stella smiled. "Trust me; there won't be a repeat of that anytime soon. They never seem to be my type anyway." Momentarily distracted by her salad, she didn't see the spark in Lindsay's eye.

"And what's your type," she questioned. "Tall, dark, blue-eyed, vaguely Flack-shaped maybe?"

The tomato on Stella's fork sailed across the table as her eyes widened and she dropped the utensil. "You, Lindsay Monroe, are a trouble-maker," she told her, recovering as quickly as she could.

Lindsay retrieved the tomato from her lap and dropped it onto a napkin before returning to the task at hand. "Oh I am not a trouble-maker. I'm observant." She couldn't seem to help the grin. "And judging by that reaction I'm really, really observant. If you're interested why don't you just ask him out?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, that would go well. 'Hey Don, I know I'm ten years older than you and that my last boyfriend ended up dead but I think we should get some dinner?' Face it kiddo, there's a lot of obstacles."

"Stella," she said sadly. "Don't count yourself out just because you've had some problems in the past. Flack's a good guy."

"I'm well aware of what a good guy he is."

Lindsay finished her sandwich with a sigh. "Stella, did you ever see Rent?" The eyebrow that went up made her laugh and she nodded. "Okay stupid question. I'm guessing it was sort of hard to avoid here."

"Very," she told her with a little smile. "I saw it a couple of times."

"Good, then you'll know what I'm talking about," she said, leaning forward. "I think you could do with a lesson from the bohemians. There's this line in one of the songs…"

"If you're about to tell me I have the best ass below Fourteenth Street I won't complain, but I don't see what that has to do with Flack," Stella said wryly.

She rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha; no, there's that one line that repeats and comes back through every part of the play. No day but today." She remained quiet as she gathered up her trash and Stella appeared to marinate on the discussion. "Think about it Stella."

While she did exactly that, Adam retreated to his lab with his ears burning. He hadn't meant to overhear Stella and Lindsay's conversation, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him; and now he had information that he wasn't certain what to do with. Though he hadn't heard the entire conversation, it had been enough.

Stella was a friend, and he didn't want to upset her by sharing information he shouldn't have had in the first place. But on the other hand, Don was his friend too, and he happened to know that said Detective had been looking for an opening with Stella for years.

"Ross."

Adam just about jumped out of his skin when he heard Don's voice behind him. Turning, he swallowed a groan when he saw Flack and Danny standing there. What the hell was he supposed to do now? "Hey guys."

"You okay Adam?" Danny questioned. "You almost hit the ceiling there."

Danny was genuinely worried, and clearly from the look on Flack's face he was too. Standing there and looking at them he couldn't see any other options. "I've got something I need to tell you," he said with a sigh.

A couple minutes later Don looked a bit like he'd stuck a fork in a toaster, Danny was having a hard time not laughing, and Adam was fidgeting. "That's about it," he told them.

"You sure about this Adam?" Flack questioned, still looking a bit stunned.

He nodded. "Positive. I didn't catch everything but right before she left Lindsay said something about a musical and no day but today."

"Rent," the other men said together.

"Huh?"

Danny grinned. "It's from the musical Rent. Ten or so years ago you could go anywhere in this city without hearing about it."

"If you had a girlfriend, sister, mother, musical buff whatever, in your life, you ended up seeing it."

"You know it's actually pretty good," Danny commented to his friend.

He nodded. "Yeah it's not half bad, really. The music…"

"Guys!" Adam cried. "Focus?"

"Right," Danny conceded. "So what're you going to do man?"

Suddenly both Adam and Danny were looking at him, and Flack tried not to squirm with all of the attention suddenly on him. "Hell, I don't know."

Danny smacked him on the back. "Well, remember what Monroe said Don. No day but today," he said, all faux dramatic.

"Oh shut up."

Of course Danny didn't shut up, he never did. In fact, he didn't shut up for the next week. Flack still wasn't sure of himself, but he did know that if he didn't do something he would go crazy; he'd either be driven there by worry or Danny's ribbing.

When he finally went to talk to Stella he found himself just leaning in her doorway for a moment. She was focused on whatever she was reading, her hair falling in her face. Looking at her he knew the risk was worth it, but that didn't mean he was any less terrified of falling on his face.

"So, you got a thing for me Bonasera?" He cringed inside as soon as he said it. Finesse, your name is definitely not Don Flack.

Stella managed to keep her head from snapping up at the sound of his voice. With her heart pounding, she slowly looked up at him. "Been talking to Lindsay have we?"

The look on her face was caught somewhere between 'holy crap' and 'she's so dead'. He found that it made him smile. So with said smile firmly in place he sauntered into the room to sit across from her. "Adam actually; evidently he was passing by when you and Linds were talking. So how 'bout it Stell?"

"You got a thing for _me_, Detective?" she questioned in lieu of an answer.

"Avoiding the question," he said mock seriously. "Classic sign."

"Of what?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Hell if I know. You gonna answer me Stell?"

"Well," she said slowly. "I guess what I can tell you is that you beat me to the punch. I've got tickets for a show tonight." She picked them up from the table and waved them at him. "I was hoping I could talk you into going."

"Rent?" he asked.

Stella grinned. "Well unfortunately that one's not showing anymore."

"Don't tell me it's the one with that Harry Potter kid. I've seen the movies; the whole naked thing is just too weird."

"Not Equus, no," she said with a laugh. "Avenue Q."

Don grinned right back at her. "Dirty puppets? Nice. What time?"

This was going so much easier than she had envisioned. "Let's say six."

"A bit early," he teased.

"You're taking me to dinner, Detective. Got a problem with that?"

Don considered that. Dinner with Stella, a show with Stella. Yeah… "Not a problem at all."

Note From The Author—So this one was just full of references wasn't it. Let's start with the obvious. No day but today is pretty much my favorite line ever from Rent and as soon as I can manage it will permanently find a home inked on my skin somewhere in the vicinity of the peace sign on my back. I'm a huge Rent nerd so of course I had to make the boys and girls fans. Second, also a huge Harry Potter nerd. I would kill to see Equus, but let's face it, if I do the only thing I'll be able to think about is Daniel Radcliffe's junk when I'm watching the HP movies. Moving on… Haven't seen Avenue Q but would love to. I hear its freaking fantastic. Plus when I was in NY last year there was a giant Avenue Q poster that said Not Voting Sucks, and that's just awesome. :) So there's the explanation for the references. Hopefully the next won't need such a monologue from me.


End file.
